Dark Doll
by xxxx-fAiry-tAil-xxxx
Summary: Je m'appelle Lucy. Mon nom ? Ça n'a pas grande importance. La journée je suis perçus comme une fille comme les autres. Une fille charmante sans histoire. Ce que personne ne sait c'est que la nuit venue je vois des choses que je devrais pas voir... Ceux qui savent mon secret se sont moqué de moi au début et puis on finit par y croire en me surnommant Dark Doll. Une fille lumineuse d
1. Nuit 1

Nuit 1

« Ouvre les yeux petites... »

Je me retourne dans mon lit, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendue. Je dois arrêter d'entendre ses voix, de voir ces choses. Je ne veux plus. C'est trop horrible. Alors j'ai décider de les ignoré, pour un certains temps au moins mais elles n'ont pas l'air décidé à arrêter.

« Je sais que tu m'entends. Ouvre les yeux... Je ne te veux aucun mal je veux juste jouer.. »

Une voix de petite fille. Ce démon est vraiment malfaisant. Je dois continuer de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il abandonnera peut être. Non en fait je sais qu'il n'arrêtera pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres options. J'ai tous fais pour le chasser mais il ne veux rien entendre. Il s'est accroché à moi. Je ne bouge plus dans mon lit. Je sens qu'il s'assoit à coté de moi sur mon lit et caresse mes cheveux. Ne pas bouger. Je bloque ma respiration du mieux que je peux. J'ai peur et pourtant je devrais être habituer à tous ça maintenant depuis le temps. Je ne m'y ferais jamais totalement je crois.

« Lucy tu es une méchante fille tu ne veux même pas jouer avec moi... »

J'entendis la voix d'enfant pleurer. Quel comédien ce démon. Je comprend désormais pourquoi des centaines de personnes se font avoir. Il suffit d'être attendrit par ses pleurs mais moi je ne craquerais pas. Je sais quels sont les pièges des démons, bon mais surtout mauvais. Je sais tous d'eux tous comme les esprits et les fantômes même si moi je préfère tous simplement les appelé « Âmes errante » car c'est ce qu'elles sont. Des pauvres âmes perdus voulant transmettre message à tous ceux qu'ils croisent. Ceux qui croient même qu'ils sont encore vivant. Et puis ceux qui ont décider de errer pour rester auprès de leurs proches et de les protéger. Les âmes errantes ne me déranges pas. Je communique même souvent avec elles mais les démons, je ne préfères pas essayer. Se serait trop dangereux. Ils pourraient se montrer agressif par la suite ou alors très manipulateur et pourrait même, dans le pire des cas, tenter de me posséder. Et si cela arrivait je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je ne le remarquerait évidemment pas ou peut être que si mais je ne pourrais pas m'opposer au démon. Il serait sûrement trop accrocher à moi et puis, personne ou presque ne sait mon secret alors je serais plus qu'en danger si cela arrivait. Personne ne le remarquerait. Le démon semble être partit. Je n'entend plus de pleure et ma sensation de malaise c'est dissipé. Mon envie de vomir est partie au même moment que lorsque les gémissements du démon ont cessés. Je m'enfonce alors un peux plus dans ma couette. Non je ne m'y habituerais jamais. La nuit suit ensuite son cours jusqu'à ce que...

« Debout Lucy tu vas rater ton bus si tu continue comme ça ! »

Ma mère me réveille en hurlant. Je sors péniblement de mon lit et regarde mon réveil. Comme d'habitude elle panique alors que j'ai largement le temps de me préparer. Je sors de mes douces couvertures avec peine et me dirige vers la salle de bain qui est au bout du couloir. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Qu'elle sale tête, comme tous les autres matins d'ailleurs. Il faut dire que je ne dors plus beaucoup enfin plus « vraiment » surtout ces derniers temps. Les démons commencent à essayer de me perturber de plus en plus fréquemment et tous ça n'envisage vraiment rien de bon. J'enlève mon pyjamas, d'un mouvement las. En prenant ma je ressongea à ma nuit qui avait été, comme à son habitude, très mouvementée. Je crois que personne ne peut comprendre, même pas mes plus proches amis et puis je ne veux pas entraîner là dedans. C'est fou j'ai beau avoir pleins d'amis je me sens toujours aussi seule. Je ferme les yeux et revois le visage de cette petite fille, celui que je n'oublierais jamais. Elle avait un regard tellement triste. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un de si triste même un esprit. Je rouvre les yeux, effrayé par ce que je viens de revoir. Jamais je ne l'oublierais. Je me demande parfois si elle reviendra me parler. Est-ce que j'ai réussis à l'aider ? Je sors de la douche assez lentement, à vrais dire. Je ne suis pas pressée d'y aller. Là bas personne ne me connaît vraiment et le peu qui me connaît se moque de moi à cause de ce qu'ils appellent « don ». Pour eux je ne suis qu'une simple fille qui essaye de se rendre intéressante avec des commérages cupides. Si seulement il savait ce que c'est. Ils rigoleraient moins si ils vivraient ne serait-ce qu'une journée la moitié de ce que moi je vis. J'échangerais bien ma place avec n'importe qui. Seulement je ne peux pas alors rien n'arrêtera jamais. Une fois que j'ai finis de me sécher j'enfile mon uniforme. Vérifiant chaque plis pour être absolument parfaite. Je sais que je n'attirerais personne mais ce n'est pas le but. Je veux juste garder ma place en temps que simple étudiante sans histoire, pas besoin d'aggraver mon cas. Je descend rapidement en bas, avale goulûment mon petit déjeuner pour après finir par remonter rapidement en haut. Je finis de me préparer, prend mon sac sur l'épaule et part de la maison en faisant un rapide baiser sur la joue de ma mère. Je pars enfin vers mon pire cauchemars : le lycée.

Pdv Normal

Lucy marchait avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, la musique à fond, essayant d'oublier ses tristes cauchemars. Marchant nonchalamment elle arriva néanmoins par miracle à l'heure au lycée. Elle reconnu un groupe composé de tous ces amis. Elle fit un geste de la main joyeusement à ses amis.

-Salut tous le monde !

-Salut Lucy ! dirent-t-ils tout en souriant

-Mon cœur ! s'exclama un jeune lycéen

-Mon amour ! s'écria la blonde

Lucy embrassa passionnément son petit-ami, Sting Eucliffe. Ces deux là sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et étaient très heureux ensemble. Le reste du groupe rigolait face à la réaction du couple à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Tous le monde les trouvaient mignons et approuvaient ce couple.

-Et nous on a pas le droit à un câlin ? gémit une petite fille au long cheveux bleu.

Lucy détourna le regard de son amant et regarda ses amis en leur faisant un large sourire.

-Mais si bien sûr Wendy !

La blonde se détacha de son Sting et enlaça affectueusement Wendy dans ses frêles bras. La bleutée répondit à son étreinte amicalement. Wendy était une petite fille du même âge que Lucy et pourtant rien ne le laissait paraître. Elle était de petite taille, n'avait pas une aussi imposante poitrine que celle de la blonde. Si une personne externe au lycée la croisait dans la rue, elle pourrait facilement croire qu'elle se trouve en réalité à l'école primaire. La blonde fit ensuite la bise à chacun de ses amis. Ces amis aimaient beaucoup Lucy et la trouvait toujours radieuse, aucun ne savait son secret hors mis une seule, Levy. Levy était sa meilleure amie depuis l'école primaire. C'était la seule qui avait passé une nuit entière chez Lucy et avait donc vu Lucy en pleins cauchemars. Lucy avait donc dus tous lui raconter , toute la vérité sur elle et sur ses visions. Levy l'avait bien évidemment tout de suite crut. Comment ne pas croire le regard effrayé et en larmes de sa meilleure amie ? Levy s'était donc retrouvée emmêlée dans toutes les histoires de Lucy et avait été obliger de croire en toutes ses choses dites « paranormales ». Levy souriait en observant sa meilleure amie faire la bise à tous le monde comme si de rien n'étais. Qui pourrait se douter qu'une jeune fille comme elle pouvait avoir tant de secret enfouit en elle ? Une fois la bise faite à tous le monde, Lucy se fit tirer dans les bras de son amant qui l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Lucy souri et rouspéta légèrement amusée par les réactions de son amant. Il était tellement amoureux d'elle que ça le faisait très rapidement devenir jaloux pour un rien. La scène ne prit fin que lorsque la sonnerie les sortit de leur transe à tous les deux. Les élèves se déplacèrent nonchalamment dans les couloirs du lycée. Lucy donnait la main à son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obliger de se séparer pour rejoindre leur classe respective. Sting embrassa une énième fois passionnément sa Lucy sous les soupires de Levy qui était lassée de cette scène. Une fois que Sting fut loin Levy prit la parole envers son ami blonde.

« Tu ne lui a toujours rien dit ?

-Non.

-Et tu comptes lui dire un jour ? »

Pour toute réponse la bleutée n'obtenu pas plus qu'un long silence. Lucy savait bien sûr de quoi parlait Levy mais ne savait pas quoi répondre à cet dernière question. Elle n'osait rien dire à Sting car elle avait peur qu'après l'avoir fait il la rejette sans autre forme de procès. Lucy se contente d'esquisser un rictus que sa meilleur amie comprit aussitôt, non elle ne lui dirait jamais. Le prof ouvrit la salle pour que les élèves s'engouffrent à l'intérieur. Lucy s'assit à côté de la fenêtre ainsi qu'à côté de Levy mais le professeur les sépara. Levy se retrouva à côté d'Erza, une autre des amis de Lucy. « Quel con ce prof. » pensa très fort Lucy. Le professeur commença son cours quand il fut interrompus pas trois petit coup venant de la porte. Le directeur entra, un petit tas d'os tous rabougris avec des cheveux gris en bataille. Il était accompagné de deux jeunes hommes de l'âge de Lucy. L'un avait les cheveux noirs corbeau et l'autre, plus étrange, rose chamalow. Le professeur remercia le directeur qui sortit en souhaitant bonne chance au deux jeunes hommes. Lucy les dévisagea, et elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs. Ils étaient a vrais dire, sculpter a la perfection. Aucun doute là dessus, ils ne resteraient pas longtemps célibataire si ils l'étaient évidement. Le professeur expliqua brièvement la raison de leur venue mais Lucy ne l'écoutait pas, trop préoccupée a analyser le physique de ses deux Apollons. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'assit juste derrière mira, l'une des amis de Lucy qui était une véritable cupidon au féminin, celui aux cheveux roses se retrouva obliger de s'asseoir à côté de la blonde, faute d'autre place. Lucy lui sourit mais le jeune homme ne lui rendit pas de sourire, juste un long soupire comme agacé. Lucy essaya d'engager la conversation mais son voisin de table n'étais pas très causant.

« Dis tu t'appelles comment ?

-Natsu, répondit-il froidement

-Ah c'est jolie, sourit la blonde, tu veux que je te fasses visiter le lycée vu que tu es nouveau ? »

Natsu ne répondit pas et soupira simplement en sortant une feuille de son sac puis sa trousse. Il griffonna quelques mots sur la feuille. Llucy avait l'impression qu'elle n'en tirerais pas plus et n'insista donc plus. Lucy se concentra donc sur le cours, imitant Natsu.

Le cours fini, Lucy rangea ses affaires et prépara celle du cours suivant. Elle détailla Natsu du regard en souriant. Natsu lui continua d'écrire sur sa feuille, dessinant dans le coin jusqu'à qu'il sente le regard intense de sa voisine. Il tourna la tête de sa feuille au visage de la blonde.

« Quoi ? Râla-t-il

-Rien ! Rien ! Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu avais l'air de ne pas m'aimer, fit-elle gênée de s'être fait démasquer si rapidement de son observation »

Natsu ne dit rien pendant un long moment, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Peur d'en dire trop ? Pas assez ? Il finit par répondre tous simplement, sur un ton complètement neutre « Je déteste les personnes qui sourissent sans raison ». Lucy fut choquée de cette réponse et ne chercha pas à répondre à ses propos. Pourquoi pensait-il ça ? Le reste de la matinée se passa ainsi, la pause du matin se faisant dans la classe, pour ne soit disant « nuire au bon fonctionnement des cours » avait affirmé le directeur. La pause du midi arriva très vite, elle mangea avec ses amis en observant très fréquemment du coin de l'œil Natsu qui discutait avec l'autre nouveau.

« Il s'appelle Grey, affirma soudainement Mira comme en écho avec les pensées de la blonde

-Hum...

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu dis ça d'un coup ? l'interrogea Erza

-Oh pour rien juste que notre blonde le regarde du coin de l'œil. S'exclama-t-elle sur un ton rempli de sous-entendus

-Ce n'est pas lui que je regardais... »

Le silence se fit soudainement. Lucy venait d'avouer, sans le remarquer, qu'elle regardait Natsu, oubliant que son homme était juste là, avec eux tous. Elle comprit tout de même rapidement son erreur quand Sting afficha une mine énervée, voulant savoir qui était ce type et surtout qui était-il pour la blonde. La blonde calma son homme en posant chacune de ses mains sur les deux joues de celui-ci. Elle le regarda intensivement et prononça sur un ton calme et doux « Arrête ». Ce seul mot suffit à faire baisser la tentions de son amant. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front ensuite pour qu'il se calme complètement. Tous le monde savait que Sting pouvait devenir très violent quand il s'agissait de Lucy. Elle était la seule qui réussissait à le calmer quand il était dans cet état là. Sting se calma automatiquement en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de sa blonde. Elle souris doucement en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Il redevenait un enfant lorsqu'il était avec Lucy et elle devait bien l'admettre c'est ça qui lui plaisait chez lui. Mira regarda la scène attendrit et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour observer les deux nouveaux, ils avaient disparus."Vraiment étrange ces deux là..." Les cours reprirent ensuite, passant trop lentement au goût d'une certaine blonde qui s'ennuyait fermement. En temps normal, lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait elle parlait avec son voisin mais celui-ci n'était pas plus bavard que le matin, la blonde s'ennuyait. Elle soupira et fit une moue. Natsu était lui complètement concentré sur sa feuille a prendre des notes sur le cours. Lucy s'ennuyait toujours autant lorsqu'elle entendit un rire cristallin. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, ça venait de dehors elle en était persuader. "Vous êtes deux pour jouer avec moi maintenant hihi" Lucy regarda par la fenêtre mais ne vit rien d'alarmant. Elle tourna son visage vers la classe, plus particulièrement vers Natsu. Il avait soudainement arrêté d'écrire. Coïncidence ? Non pensa immédiatement la blonde. Lucy le regarda donc plus qu'étonnée. Il aurait entendu ? Le cours continua ensuite normalement sans aucun nouveau phénomène "paranormal". Les cours finis, Lucy rejoint des amis en disant néanmoins au revoir à Natsu même si celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Elle rejoignit Levy et Erza et discutèrent joyeusement. Sting les attendaient devant la porte enfin les attendait il attendait surtout sa blonde. Lorsque Natsu passa il lui jeta un regard plus que noir auquel Natsu ne prêta même pas attention et ne répondit donc pas à sa provocation. Lucy sauta ensuite dans les bras de Sting. Elle était plus qu'heureuse de le revoir. Sting ne fut même pas surpris de son attitude et embrassa tendrement sa blonde.

"Tu m'as tellement manquée mon poussin ! se mît a geindre la petite blonde  
-À ce point ? lui fit-il sur un ton quelque peu moqueur  
-Baka bien sûr que oui !"

La blonde se mît a faire une moue de pure gamine. Sting la serra dans ses bras, rien a faire elle était décidément a croquer quand elle affichait cette tête.

"Bon aller les tourtereaux on y va !"

La petite touffe bleue qui avait prononcé ces mots n'étais autre que Levy. Elle devait bien l'admettre, c'était un couple qu'elle n'aimait pas le moins du monde. Sting était un véritable coureur de jupons avant de rencontrer Lucy alors qui ou même quoi prouvait qu'il n'allait pas recommencer un jour ? Et puis pour maintenir cette relation Lucy devait à nouveau cacher son secret et ça Levy ne l'aimait pas le moins du monde. Devoir mentir à la personne qui était la plus importante aux yeux de la blonde, cela ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de bien. Levy avait beau essayer de convaincre Lucy de lui dire, celle-ci ne voulait absolument rien entendre. Le temps passa, ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Lucy marchait seule sur le chemin qui la menait chez elle. La nuit commençait déjà a tomber. Les journées étaient de plus en plus courtes au fil de l'hiver. Lucy accéléra donc le pas et fut soulager d'arriver enfin chez elle. Elle entra sans même toquer. Sa mère était assise comme a son habitude sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, seule. C'était devenu comme un mécanisme corporel. A cet heure ci tous s'arrêtait et sa mère s'asseyait pendant quelques heures et perdaient le sens de la réalité.

"Tu avais trop jouer avec le feu... Papa..."

Lucy ne voulant plus voir sa mère dans cet état, monta dans sa chambre le temps que sa mère se reconnecte avec le réel. Elle dit très rapidement ses devoirs puis entama ses habitudes de la soirée: douche, pyjamas, quelques pve puis enfin le repas avec sa mère. Un pve est un phénomène de vous électronique. A travers un enregistreur, on pose des questions et on obtient des réponses a travers le bruit blanc, parfois. Ces réponses n'étais pas audibles a l'oreille humaine mais le son dans l'enregistreur. Expliquer clairement le fonctionnement serait trop long et le but de l'histoire n'est pas de raconter le fonctionnement d'un appareil électronique. (Neko-chan : mais si vous voulez que je vous expliquer je rajouterais une petite note à la fin à votre demande ^o^) Lucy commença donc sa série de question, n'oubliant pas de verrouiller la porte de sa chambre pour éviter les bruits parasites. Aucun réponse ne se fit entendre dans la bruit blanc, les esprits étaient calme pour l'instant. Elle rangea l'enregistreur, en supprimant l'enregistrement qu'elle venait d'effectuer et descendit manger. Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. La blonde s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchit à la phrase que lui avait dit l'esprit plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Deux ? Sa voulait dire que quelqu'un voyait les même choses qu'elle non ? Mais qui ?


	2. Nuit 2

Nuit 2

Pdv Lucy

Je suis tranquillement allongée dans mes couvertures. Il fait bien chaud dans ma chambre. Tous est calme. Je me retourne plusieurs fois dans mon lit. C'est beaucoup trop calme. Je tourne et tourne encore quand je ressens un frisson. La température baisse. Je commence à entendre un très léger grattement sur le mur. Prise de peur, j'ouvre timidement un œil. Il fait de plus en plus froid. Je me sens presque grelotter sous les couettes. Je sors doucement la main de tous mon lourd et chaud duvet pour la poser sur l'interrupteur sur lequel j'appuie rapidement. La lumière ne s'allume pas et semble résigné à ne pas le faire. Les grattements s'intensifie progressivement. Je remets ma mains à sa place initiale et m'enfonce dans mes couvertures, espérant que cela cesse rapidement mais rien ne s'arrête et au contraire cela s'aggrave. Au point de me rendre presque sourde. J'ai peur je l'admets et commence à trembler quelque peu. Ma salive glisse très difficilement dans ma gorge.

« Arrêtez... »

Les bruits continues toujours je n'en peux plus. Arrêtez... Arrêtez... Je me tourne plusieurs fois dans mon lit. Je n'en peux vraiment plus. Ce bruit est insoutenable. Il est à la fois oppressant, stressant, intimidant et inquiétant. Alors que je lutte pour ne pas trembler de tous mon coprs. Je distingue des pleurs camouflés par les grattements.

« Lucy aide moi... »

J'ouvre instinctivement les yeux. Cette voix. Je la connais par cœur. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement ne laissant qu'un seul mot m'échapper.

« Mavis? »

Les bruits cessent d'un seul coup. Tous. Tous est redevenus calme. La lumière s'allume dans la chambre. La température est revenu. Je sort mes jambes de la couverture et les poses juste au sol, encore choquée par ce qu'il vient de se passer. C'était vraiment elle ? Elle est revenue ? Au bout de toutes ces années ? Je croyais qu'elle était en paix. Je ne l'ai finalement pas aider ? Ne serais-ce qu'un peu ? Je me relève de mon lit et regarde le mur. Mavis était triste. Elle a besoin de moi. Écris en rouge, couleur de sang, couleur de détresse, couleur de désespoir n'était écrite qu'une seule et unique phrase, composé de deux simples et petits mots.

« Aide moi »

Marchant dans la rue, je regarde autour de moi, posant mon regard un tout de n'importe quoi. Je suis

perdue,terrorisée, effrayée, angoissée, perplexe, tellement de sentiments se mélangent que je n'arrive que je n'arrive plus à penser et encore moins à réfléchir posément. La culpabilité me ronge la gorge, la serrant

sans aucun mal . Mes pieds ne cessent d'être observer depuis ce matin par moi bien sûr. Ma vie est si banale

si inutile. Je n'ai servi à rien et me sers toujours à rien. Des voitures roulent avec fière allure près de moi. Le monde s'active. Le temps passe. Les gens vivent. Moi, je suis là,sur cette cette rue, a me casser l'esprit à des choses auxquelles personnes ne pense.C'est comme ça. C'est la vie. C'est ma vie. Je donne un coup de pied dans un pauvre caillou qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Je m'amuse, en

quelque sorte, à taper dedans. Jusqu'au moment ou celui-ci tombe contre les barreaux d'une grille d'égout. Cette journée s'annonce bien ennuyeuse. Lucy arriva enfin au lycée et comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle était en retard. Les cours avaient déjà débutés une vingtaines de minutes lorsque celle-ci entra dans sa classe. Elle s'excusa envers le professeur et s'installa ensuite à sa place habituelle au fond de la salle, et désormais aussi, à côté de Natsu. Il ne lui prêta même pas un regard. La blonde sortit ses affaires en regardant le professeur faire tranquillement son cours. Ennuyeux, pensa Lucy. Elle regarda son voisin de table, qui était entrain de griffonner sur sa feuille, des mots qui n'avaient a priori aucun lien entre eux. La classe était calme alors que a bonde s'endormait à moitié. Les cours étaient d'un ennui, et puis elle n'avait que très peu dormi la nuit précédente. Lorsque enfin le cours se termina, Lucy étai complètement allongée sur sa table. Natsu, lui, n'y prêtait pas attention et continuait son griffonnage de mots incompréhensibles. Quand enfin il termina, il jeta un bref regard sur Lucy qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. Il soupira. Décidément cette fille était vraiment étrange. Lucy ne se réveilla que lorsque le prochain prof entra en claquant la porte de façon violente. Lucy se releva de sa table et s'étira tel un chat après une bonne et longue sieste. C'était repartit. La pause du midi arriva très lentement, trop lentement pour la blonde. Quand la pause fut enfin arrivée, elle monta sur le toit pour manger avec son petit ami et tous ses amis. Une fois manger, Lucy finit par s'endormir sur les genoux de son amant. Elle était complètement épuisée ce qui pouvait se voir à la taille de ses cernes.

« Lucy »

Luy ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Cette voix. Elle s'enleva des genoux de Sting pour aller au bord du toit.

« Lucy aide moi... Il ne veux pas me laisser partir... Il dit qu'il veux que je souffre à jamais... »

Lucy ferma les yeux en se rapprochant de plus en plus près du bord pour mieux entendre la voix. Les gens qui étaient plus bas dans la cours ne la remarquaient même pas. Toutes sauf deux personnes.

« Aide moi... »

Lucy finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du toit, ses amis ne comprenaient absolument rien à son comportement. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle, des escaliers mais personne ne semblait l'entendre hors mis la blonde. Lucy tourna très lentement la tête vers l'escalier.

« Fuit Lucy ! »

Lucy voulu se relever du bord pour quitter le toit mais quelque chose l'en empêchait et cette chose était bien trop forte pour que la blonde puisse la vaincre seule.

« Lucy est-ce que sa va ? Lui demanda Levy »

Lucy ne répondait toujours pas jusqu'à ce que soudainement quelque chose la pousse violemment la faisant presque tomber du rebord. Pour les autres, elle avait juste glisser.

« Éloigne toi du bord Lucy ! criait Sting »

Trop tard. La force mystérieuse avait recommencé, Lucy se tenait désormais à la rambarde. Sting couru pour la rattraper mais fut expulsé violemment par la même force qu'auparavant. Lucy essayait vainement de remonter quand elle vit une touffe rose qui la tira vers l'intérieur du bâtiment par la fenêtre juste en face d'elle. Lucy le remercia, encore sous le choque de ce qui venait de lui arriver, elle ne pensa même pas à utiliser son faux sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

C'était bien la première fois que Lucy l'entendait lui parler. Elle fut surprise mais pas au point de lui céder son secret.

« Rien. Rien. J'ai juste glisser. »

La blonde baissa la tête vers ses pieds, remercia une nouvelle fois son « sauveur » et sortit de la salle devant laquelle se trouvait tous ses amis, qui étaient complètement paniqué. Son petit amis lui semblait perplexe et ne disait rien. Dans la salle, Natsu avait regardé un moment la porte avait de souffler entre ses dents.

« Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse Lucy Heartfilia. »

L'après-midi, la classe n'avait que deux heures de sport puis avait terminé les cours. Les garçons et filles n'ayant pas le même niveau, les professeurs avaient décidés de les séparer. Les filles faisaient courses et les garçons volley. Les filles avaient l'obligation de porter une tenue spécifique au lycée, tous comme les garçons, mais celle des filles était composée d'un short rouge très court, moulant accompagné d'un haut blanc avec des manches rouges, directive du directeur. Les filles avaient bien essayé de contester mais le directeur n'y avait même pas prêter attention et préférais conserver ses fantasmes sur ses jeunes filles intactes. Les filles s'y étaient habituées mais pas les garçons. À chaque cours les filles se faisaient siffler. Certaine jouait le jeu en souriant aux garçons, Lucy faisait partit de ses filles. Puis il y avait celles qui étaient très gênées et faisaient tous pour se cacher au maximum. Les filles commencèrent leur cours. Quelques étirements, un tour de gymnase pour s'échauffer et elles commencèrent. Lucy restait en retrait. Elle était encore sous le choque de sa mésaventure matinale. Elle aimait courir et courait très bien mais elle préférait ne pas trop forcer. Sa santé était trop fragile depuis les problèmes avec son père et elle l'était encore plus ce jour là dus au manque de sommeil.

« Lucy attention ! »

Lucy évita facilement la balle qui lui venait dessus. Elle avait eut chaud. Elle regarda l'endroit d'où venait la balle et put observer Natsu et Grey qui lançait de véritable boulet de canon.

« C'est là que je suis heureuse d'être une fille. pensa Lucy »

Elle regarda par réflexe derrière et distingua très nettement une lueur noir plus loin. Personne ne semblait la remarquer et certain passait même à travers et pourtant elle était bien là. Si noir, si oppressante qu'elle en faisait frémir la blonde. Lucy se frotta les yeux. L'ombre avait disparu. Elle avança un peu mais gardant son regard à où elle avait vu l'ombre et d'un coup celle-ci apparu en approchant à pleine vitesse vers elle. Lucy partit à vive allure. La professeur la félicita même de sa rapidité alors que Lucy courait à perdre haleine sachant pertinemment que si l'ombre l'attrapait elle serait bien plus qu'en danger. Elle avait déjà montrer sa force ce matin cela avait suffit à la blonde. Un jeune homme à l'autre bout du gymnase observait la blonde courir à une vitesse hallucinante jusqu'à ce que la blonde tomba la tête la première au sol, se tordant la cheville. Elle se tenait la cheville en hurlant.

« Non laissez moi! »

Lucy fut rapidement emmenée à l'infirmerie. Là-bas, elle était repliée sur elle même et ne parlait même pas avec l'infirmière. Grey entra dans l'infirmerie alors que la blonde était en pleine réflexion mais surtout était morte de peur.

« Tu ne vois vraiment rien ? »

Lucy se retourna vers son interlocuteur, ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle avait pleurée de terreur. Elle avait eut tellement peur que cette chose la tue une bonne fois pour toute que les larmes étaient venus d'elle même. Le visage de Lucy était complètement neutre, pour une fois aucun faux sourire n'ornait son visage.

« Et pourquoi je te dirais ça à toi ? »

Lucy était méfiante . Ces deux nouveaux étaient bien trop dangereux et curieux pour elle et ça la blonde en avait très rapidement pris conscience.

« Aujourd'hui tu t'es foulée la cheville mais tu sais comme moi que tous peut s'aggraver très vite. Ce matin si Natsu n'avait pas été là toi tu ne le serait plus.

-Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule.

-Ta cheville en est la preuve.

-Ma cheville n'est que foulée. Ce n'est rien.

-Tu es aussi borné que ton père l'était autrefois...

-D'où connais-tu mon père ? »

Grey ne répondit pas et se contenta de partir sur ses derniers mots, laissant seule Lucy dans une plus grande réflexion qu'au départ. Lucy eut l'autorisation de rentrer chez elle pour le peu de temps qui lui restait. Sa mère vint la chercher car Lucy devait avoir des béquilles pendant quelques temps. Sa mère ne lui posa même pas de questions sur sa blessure, préférant sûrement ne pas savoir. Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Lucy cacha le mot ensanglanté qui était gravé dans son mur par un tableau d'elle qui cachait la totalité du message.

« Respire Lucy et fait le vide... »

Lucy inspira profondément et s'allongea dans son lit. Sa cheville la tirait horriblement. Elle fut appeler par sa mère, quelques heures après, pour manger. Une fois manger, Lucy prit une douche, changea son bandage et se remise dans son lit. Elle s'endormit assez rapidement, manquant encore de sommeil.

« Bonne nuit papa... »


End file.
